The Cellular Biophysics ofthe Neuron Training Program (CBNTP) at the University ofTexas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas (UTSW) will prepare trainees to become exceptional biophysical scientists addressing complex neuroscience questions using quantitative methods and advanced analytical tools. Transformative discoveries in this field will come from scientists who combine a deep appreciation of biophysical principles and thorough understanding of optical and electrophysiological tools with an intimate knowledge of problems in neuroscience research. The program's central goal is to train scientists who can cultivate synergistic interactions between cellular biophysicts and scientists focused on complex neuroscience problems including cellular/molecular basis of neurological, neurodevelopmental and neuropsychiatric disorders. CBNTP faculty members employ a wide range of biophysical methodologies in their research, emphasizing relevance to human health, physiology and disease. Scientific opportunities in the CBNTP ranging from mechanistic analyses of neuronal function in diverse model systems to detailed biophysical studies of neuron-relevant processes in non- neuronal cellular systems will offer uniquely exceptional prospects for training. Trainees will gain state-of-the- art expertise in experimental biophysical principals and benefit from intimate exposure to how these principles are applied in advanced neuroscience research. Students will receive rigorous formal training in membrane biophysics, quantitative analyses and cellular neurophysiology. Additionally, they will have guided interactions with established, world class role models and benefit from enrichment activities inside and outside of the institution. Students will join the CBNTP in the fall of their third year and remain as trainees for two years. Trainee selection is competitive. The program steering committee will select trainees based on prior credentials, current performance and commitment ofthe student and mentor to pursue training consistent with research goals of the program. We are requesting 2 positions in the first year, a total of 4 positions in the second and for each subsequent year of this 5-year period. RELEVANCE: Explosive growth of advanced biophysical methods now impacts almost every dimension of neuroscience research. By leveraging interactions between quantitative molecular &cellular biophysicts with neuroscientists focused on neurological, neurodevelopmental and neuropsychiatric diseases and those working on model systems, this unique training program equips students with the sophisticated skill sets needed among scientific leaders in neuroscience research.